youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LeafyIsHere
Calvin Lee Vail (born ), better known online as LeafyIsHere or just Leafy, was an American YouTube commentator and comedian residing in Seattle, Washington, who made commentary and reaction videos. Though his content was heavily criticized and soon led to his infamy on YouTube, he was known to popularize the gameplay/commentary format, which soon led to the popularity of similar commentary YouTubers. Calvin has established over 4.3 million subscribers (after decline) and 1 billion video views on his LeafyIsHere YouTube channel, gaining 4.8 million at his peak. He had stopped uploading on YouTube on December 12, 2017 due to the changes of YouTube itself, but will be gone for the time being. Career Although the main focuses of his videos are his commentaries, he often displays gameplay footage in the background of his videos, including various different video games, though most commonly the "surf" game mode in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, as well as games such as: A Story About My Uncle, Doom, and Overwatch. Origins LeafyIsHere started off his YouTube channel originally posting Minecraft gameplay videos at the age of 16. He owned a ParaPVP Minecraft server to game upon, however, he made a kid angry, who ended up calling him a butt muncher and DDOSed his Minecraft server. Leafy, therefore, moved onto CS:GO gameplay which helped his channel grow. Rapid Growth & Success In January 2016, LeafyIsHere video uploaded a video called "THE SADDEST MAN ON YOUTUBE ", where he talked about the YouTuber known as MrBlackDarkness666, a depressed goth who always got harassed by different people, even little children, where he would tell them to kill themselves. He saw Leafy's video as harassment, so he released his video LEAFYISHERE GO FUCK YOURSELF. In the video, he says that his girlfriend broke up with him because she thought that Leafy's video had a point. At the end of the video, he shows a photo of Leafy in real life, setting it on fire with a cigarette and ripping it apart, showing that he can make Leafy leave him alone. Eventually Leafy responded with a video THE SADDEST MAN ON THE INTERNET. In the video, Leafy says that the video on MrBlackDarkness666 wasn't intended for harassment and that he is apologizing. But he also says that it's not his fault because his ex broke up with him. At the end, the two appeared on DramaAlert, where they apologized to each other. Controversy TommyNC2010/h3h3Productions Feud On March 20, 2016, LeafyIsHere uploaded a video titled “THE MOST HEROIC FEDORA MAN ON YOUTUBE,” in which talked about an autistic YouTuber, TommyNC2010. A day later, TommyNC2010 uploaded a video titled “I am getting Death Threats LeafyIsHere , why?,“ in which TommyNC2010, upset, recorded himself crying and explaining how he was getting a lot of hate from Leafy’s fans, which caused h3h3Productions to make a video about the situation (now unlisted). Leafy soon took down the video and uploaded an apology video appropriately titled “Apology. However, after h3h3Productions’s former rant about Leafy received over a million views, Leafy made a response video (now unlisted) stating that Ethan Klein from h3h3Productions tried to side with Leafy, where he shows several text messages from h3h3Productions talking negativity about the YouTuber Pyrocynical. Pyrocynical eventually made two videos addressing the situation, the latter of which titled “Let's Call it Quits #uniteyoutube. Keemstar Feud The first of which Pyrocynical removed. Keemstar attempted to invite both parties to DramaAlert later on to discuss the matter but failed. Later Ethan from h3h3 apologized for his critique of Leafy, stating that the video was "too personal" and "making it seem that Leafy was his enemy". Leafy now includes a disclaimer on his videos for fans to not "witch hunt" the people/content he reviews. On June 13, 2016, Leafy uploaded a video titled "THE KEEMSTAR AND DRAMAALERT RANT", where he talked about how Keemstar was doing "some criminal shit", which included threatening to release people's information if they criticized him. Leafy also talked about how he falsely accuses people of being a pedophile, with one such accusation making an old man cry while he was streaming on Twitch. Another point in the video was, according to Leafy, that Keemstar was being a hypocrite. When someone informed Keemstar that Leafy was going to make a video about the false pedophile allegations, he told Leafy that if he was to make a tweet or video about him, he would release his DM'S (Direct Messages) with him. Leafy also brought up that Keemstar was invading other people's privacy and revealing their faces. On July 4th, 2016, Leafy’s YouTube channel was hacked by Twitter user PoodleCorp, who changed the video titles of all of LeafyIsHere’s videos to “hacked by twitter.com/poodlecorp". However, on an Interview with Keemstar on October 25, 2018, Keemstar asked about the controversy of him and GradeAUnderA attacking Keemstar. Leafy said he did it for revenue. iDubbbz Content Cop On September 13, 2016, iDubbbz created a "Content Cop" video, as part of his on-going series on YouTube creators, on LeafyIsHere, criticizing his videos' content for (in iDubbbz's opinion) having a bad format and overall low quality with repetitive jokes. He also played several existing jokes on Leafy, such as referring to Leafy as a cyberbully and mocking the size of Leafy's chin, with these jokes either being combined or used interchangeably, and in satirical nature, to mock Leafy's claim that his videos are "satire", while using the type of jokes Leafy would make in his commentary videos (such as mocking a part of his appearance which the individual can not control), which iDubbbz in play also depicted satire by its true form and definition. After iDubbbz's video, Leafy's subscriber-count began to fall drastically and eventually, according to Social Blade and Keemstar, caused Leafy to lose 2,000 subscribers per day. Many however believe iDubbbz wasn't directly involved in this despite his popular video, and Leafy's audience was slowly noticing subconsiously how repetitive Leafy's content was and was gradually starting to lose interest before he jumped in. iDubbbz was simply the last little push the audeince collectively needed. Decline On October 2, 2016, HeyWatchYourMouth uploaded a video titled, "The Real LeafyIsHere". In the video, HeyWatchYourMouth accused Leafy of not giving a shoutout, proper payment, or credit, when he worked on Leafy's videos. He also accused Leafy of telling him to make videos on H3h3Productions, and why Leafy and GradeAUnderA attacked Keemstar. The video that HeyWatchYourMouth made was later deleted. On October 9, 2016, Leafy apologized to HeyWatchYourMouth for not giving enough credit or a shoutout, and lost thousands of subscribers daily, as well as having his viewership has declined rapidly after the drama. Inactivity LeafyIsHere has not uploaded since December 12, 2017. His last video was, "this video will make you cry..."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qANnv39B3aE and he has mentioned in the video that he hasn't been consistent in uploading because he never was motivated to upload. A YouTuber known as NFKRZ made a video about Leafy not uploading. NFKRZ did say that Leafy might've given up on YouTube and set for life because Leafy has '3 million dollars'. NFKRZ also said Leafy is no longer uploading because he isn't active on Twitter anymore. But Leafy did mention that his Twitter got hacked https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sH-9xfosu4A and was unable to get back in it again because it was locked. It was also mentioned by WildSpartanz that Leafy isn't passionate about YouTube anymore and decided to quit. Keemstar Interview On October 18, 2018, Keemstar of DramaAlert posted on Twitter stating that he was going to interview Leafy.https://twitter.com/KEEMSTAR/status/1052908058765119491 and then uploaded a teaser for the interview on the 24th. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tzyxltAYwQ Then on October 25, 2018, LeafyIsHere made his comeback in an interview with Keemstar on October 25th https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpdK79WVd_M. When asked about what he's been up to, he says that he has been doing investments, which could mean that he's had some form of activity in the stock market like online trading for example. Fanbase LeafyIsHere’s fanbase, who often calls themselves "Reptilians" or "The Reptilian Brotherhood", are known to often spam videos and channels with comments such as "hiss" and "nice shirt" — mostly on videos that Leafy talks about. Around the time when Leafy's channel was first gaining rapid popul arity, many of Leafy's fans spread the phrases "Hissss" and "Leaf a Like" on multiple websites attracting the attention of large amounts of internet users. Multiple YouTubers, and even the infamous hacker group "Lizard Squad" (known for hacking PlayStation Network and Xbox Live on multiple occasions), once tweeted "hiss" to LeafyIsHere multiple times, which caused “hiss” to become an inside joke on Leafy’s channel. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *100,000 subscribers: August 15, 2015. *200,000 subscribers: September 10, 2015. *300,000 subscribers: October 7, 2015. *400,000 subscribers: October 29, 2015. *500,000 subscribers: December 23, 2015. *600,000 subscribers: January 7, 2016. *700,000 subscribers: January 18, 2016. *800,000 subscribers: January 26, 2016. *900,000 subscribers: January 31, 2016. *1 million subscribers: February 8, 2016. *1.1 million subscribers: February 15, 2016. *1.2 million subscribers: February 24, 2016. *1.3 million subscribers: March 6, 2016. *1.4 million subscribers: March 12, 2016. *1.5 million subscribers: March 17, 2016. *1.6 million subscribers: March 22, 2016. *1.7 million subscribers: March 31, 2016. *1.8 million subscribers: April 4, 2016. *1.9 million subscribers: April 6, 2016. *2 million subscribers: April 9, 2016. *2.1 million subscribers: April 12, 2016. *2.2 million subscribers: April 18, 2016. *2.3 million subscribers: April 24, 2016. *2.4 million subscribers: April 29, 2016. *2.5 million subscribers: May 3, 2016. *2.6 million subscribers: May 8, 2016. *2.7 million subscribers: May 15, 2016. *2.8 million subscribers: May 18, 2016. *2.9 million subscribers: May 22, 2016. *3 million subscribers: May 27, 2016. *3.1 million subscribers: June 2, 2016. *3.2 million subscribers: June 9, 2016. *3.3 million subscribers: June 12, 2016. *3.4 million subscribers: June 14, 2016. *3.5 million subscribers: June 18, 2016. *3.6 million subscribers: June 21, 2016. *3.7 million subscribers: June 25, 2016. *3.8 million subscribers: July 5, 2016. *3.9 million subscribers: July 10, 2016. *4 million subscribers: July 15, 2016. *4.1 million subscribers: July 20, 2016. *4.2 million subscribers: July 25, 2016. *4.3 million subscribers: July 29, 2016. *4.4 million subscribers: August 8, 2016. *4.5 million subscribers: August 16, 2016. *4.6 million subscribers: August 23, 2016. *4.7 million subscribers: August 31, 2016. *4.8 million subscribers: September 11, 2016. Decline *Below 4.8 million subscribers: October 6, 2016. *Below 4.7 million subscribers: November 16, 2016. *Below 4.6 million subscribers: December 21, 2016. *Below 4.5 million subscribers: February 12, 2017. *Below 4.4 million subscribers: April 30, 2017. *Below 4.3 million subscribers: October 8, 2018. Video View Milestones *1 billion views: July 28, 2017 Trivia * Leafy has once collaborated with RiceGum. * Leafy is one of the most profane YouTubers on the site, swearing almost every 10 seconds in all his videos. * Leafy met Billy the Fridge. * In most of Leafy's commentaries, he begins the clip which he is reacting to with saying “pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-play that SHIT!” * Some of Leafy’s fellow YouTuber friends include: Pyrocynical, Colossal is Crazy and GradeAUnderA. * There is a channel called Leafy Radio that contains all the songs Leafy uses in his videos (Leafy does not own this channel). * In a video released on September 28, 2016 titled "MAN GIVES UP ON LIFE AND GIVES AWAY HIS OWN EYEBALLS TO TINDER GIRL" Leafy reveals that he lives in Seattle. This contradicts previous knowledge of him living in Utah. This is restated in videos discussing Billy The Fridge, where Leafy says he ate at the chicken place Billy was standing next to. * Leafy has stated in a video that he is 5'9", and in another video in order to stop rumors/allegations by some fans that he is not a midget/very short, he stands up in front of the camera to show his height. * Leafy's channel has been hacked by PoodleCorp, in which after the incident Leafy had to re-title all his videos (or was backed-up by YouTube). * In the video "Please Help Me... (Facecam) " he uses the Professor Oak Research lab Theme from Pokemon Red and Blue as the background music for the prologue / skit. * Leafy has collaborated with YouTuber Luna a few times. * Due to Leafy mentioning a lot of people in his videos, some of the fans start to unsubscribing the second he uploads due to him "ranting" about them. Currently, Leafy's videos' comment sections are going brutal due to mass amounts of flame wars in the comment sections between Leafy and a person Leafy mentioned. * Leafy was known for cracking anime jokes. His most common were pronouncing "Na-ru-toe" "nuhh-rue-toe" * It’s worth mentioning that Mrdarkness666 never actually lifted the curse on Leafy, which would explain the eventual downfall of Leafy's channel.. Gallery LeafyGallery1.jpg LeafyGallery2.jpg LeafyGallery3.jpg LeafyGallery4.jpg LeafyGallery5.jpg LeafyGallery6.jpg LeafyGallery7.png LeafyGallery8.png LeafyGallery9.png LeafyGallery10.jpg LeafyGallery11.jpg LeafyGallery12.jpg LeafyGallery13.jpg LeafyGallery14.jpg LeafyGallery15.jpg LeafyGallery16.jpg|LeafyIsHere and Billy the Fridge LeafyGallery17.jpg LeafyGallery18.png LeafyGallery19.jpg LeafyGallery20.jpg LeafyGallery21.jpg|LeafyIsHere and Keemstar LeafyGallery22.jpg LeafyGallery23.jpg LeafyGallery24.png LeafyGallery25.jpg LeafyGallery26.png LeafyGallery27.jpg LeafyGallery28.jpg LeafyGallery29.png LeafyGallery30.jpg This page was created on January 21, 2016 by Chemistawee. Category:Hall of Fame Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views